Poison
by SaKimieNolDeph
Summary: Je m'appelle Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je pense de plus en plus à Adrien. Laissez-moi. Disclamers : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Ils proviennent de l'univers Miraculous Ladybug.


Hey ! o/

Je vous présente un petit OS que j'ai écrit ya un petit moment. :3

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

Chacun ses passions, n'est-ce pas ?

.

J'ai la mienne. Les miennes.

.

Mais l'une d'entre elles ne devrait pas l'être. Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il s'agit d'un humain.

.

Être passionnée par des choses matérielles ou par une activité a pour avantage de ne pas nuire à autrui, en principe. C'est quelque chose d'important de respecter l'intimité de chacun, voilà pourquoi il est gênant que j'aime Adrien à ce point. C'est dérangeant, même. Je l'aime, mais je ne voudrais pas l'ennuyer, je le jure !

.

Mais mon cœur bat pour lui. Il se serre à chaque pensée que je lui accorde, pour mon plus grand malheur. Quelquefois – rarement –, je me demande pourquoi je suis aussi accrochée à son humble personne. Son sourire connu pour être chavirant, son regard regorgeant de bonté et ses cheveux qui ne demandent qu'à être touchés... J'ai été victime d'un véritable coup de foudre, où l'électricité se propage toujours en moi. Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que lui qui puisse me procurer une telle joie en une seule attention accordée.

.

Son bonheur m'importe énormément. Son bonheur, sa santé, et tout le reste. Son sourire doit subsister.

.

 _Tu es là._

.

Et lui, à mon égard ? Il me considère comme une très bonne amie. Un bon comme un mauvais point, en soi. Je devrais m'en satisfaire d'après mes proches, mais cela reste… Difficile. Sujet à certains conflits. J'en veux plus ? Juste un peu.

.

Parce que je l'aime. J'aime cette personne, et il s'agit de quelqu'un de bien. Je suis fière de l'aimer. Il représente ma passion, ma joie. Mannequin et élève modèle, il est l'incarnation de ce qui est pour moi la perfection. J'aime le contempler.

 **.**

Alors sans aucune honte, je voudrais m'imprégner de son image. Je voudrais tout connaître de lui, tout savoir de lui, et avoir l'honneur et le privilège d'avoir la connaissance de chaque détail le concernant. Des photos, un emploi du temps, des habitudes… Quoi de plus superficiel ?

.

Il me perd, un peu.

.

Sa gentillesse sans limite touche l'intégralité de son entourage, et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, son père s'en retrouve même adouci, petit à petit. Il a ce pouvoir, Adrien. Il me touche, moi aussi. Ce pouvoir de faire naître en soi une affection grandissante qui ponce des âmes rugueuses.

.

.

 _Tu sais Adrien, j'aimerais te parler._

 _._

 _Mais j'en suis incapable._

 _._

 _Car quand tu m'approches, je sens mon corps se briser, et l'intégralité de mon existence se rayer. Qu'importe ce que je dis, ou ce que je souhaiterais te transmettre, cela restera simple et sans fond. Je ne fais jamais assez pour que tu remarques réellement mon existence, n'est-ce pas ? Mais malgré tout, je souhaite m'épanouir à proximité de ton être. Je ne t'aime pas si simplement. Je ne suis pas éprise d'un amour si pur, et si innocent. Mes sentiments pour toi m'empoignent à longueur de journée, tu sais ? Ils me tiraillent._

 _._

Je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng, collégienne.

 _._

 _Mais c'est normal. Tout est normal. Tu es Adrien Agreste, alors comment puis-je me reprocher une flamme si ardente envers toi ? Je ne me lasse pas de sentir ma peau s'embraser à chaque contact avec la tienne._

 _._

Le manque de sommeil n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle on peut échapper. Les conséquences me scient la tête. On me dira encore d'aller dormir, de me reposer.

 _._

 _Tu es si chaud, si brûlant. Cuisant._

 _Réduis-moi en cendre._

 **.**

Mais comment trouver les bras de Morphée ? Ou plutôt, comment accepter de me réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un dont l'odeur est si différente de celle d'Adrien ?

.

Le soir se résume à rester les jambes regroupées, et à une attente longue et lancinante. Je me satisfais parfois de mon imagination, qui peut me permettre de faire défiler une heure entière sans que je n'aie à compter les secondes. Je m'imagine avec lui, ou alors, ce qu'il pourrait porter.

.

Mon côté styliste me lance.

.

Si je me laisse aller à ces magazines pour lesquels il a posé, je pourrais y passer mes nuits. Voilà pourquoi je ne le fais pas. J'essaye de reposer un minimum mes yeux, bien que l'insomnie ait décidé de devenir ma plus proche confidente.

.

Mais en même temps, rien qu'en fermant les paupières, je suis capable de reconstituer en détail l'intégralité de son visage. Si je devais le décrire, je commencerais évidemment par ses merveilleux yeux. Ses iris dotés d'un pigment vert dont je ne peux me lasser. L'ossature enfantine de sa mâchoire que je rêverais de voir grandir, voir s'affiner et acquérir de la maturité.

.

Je l'aime si fort. C'est incroyable de sentir mon cœur s'emballer aussi vite dans mon petit corps d'adolescente. Mon encéphale se dépeuple de toute pensée. Je sens dans ce genre de moment comme un élan de bonheur intense, avec la sensation que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Pas même les moqueries de Chloé, ni les injustices de la vie. Cette jouissance me rend dépendante au fil du temps et progresse en détruisant tous les plans ayant germé dans mon univers. Comment puis-je me reprocher, ou même me retenir de le chercher ? Chercher Adrien, pour me donner l'impression d'avoir été active le jour. Trouver Adrien, pour faire chavirer mon propre cœur de manière plus violente que le jour précédent.

Je sais toujours où il est, contre vents et marées. Ce n'est pas si compliqué de localiser un adolescent aux horaires si strictes. Le pauvre a sa vie entière minutée par l'assistante de son père. Mais moi, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la gratitude envers cette personne qui optimise mon temps de joie quotidien.

.

 _Tu me trouves peut-être étrange ? À me voir apparaître sans cesse dans ton champ de vision. Mais ne t'en fais pas, aucun mal ne te sera fait. Je ne suis pas de ce penchant, tu le sais bien._

 _._

J'aimerais collectionner tout de lui.

Cette idée a germé de mon petit esprit depuis que j'ai retrouvé un de ses merveilleux cheveux blonds sur mon plan de travail. Adrien avait dû se pencher trop en arrière, et le perdre par mégarde. Cela ne lui faisait aucun mal, et cela était également la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée jusqu'alors.

.

Un cheveu dans un tube à essai, une empreinte digitale relevée sur une console, une mine de crayon qu'il a perdue dans mon tailleur… Ce n'était franchement rien comparé à l'étendue des choses que je désire.

 **.**

Aaah, je passe facilement pour une démente, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu déjantée, un peu trop obsédée. Mais bon, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Adrien est comme un diamant : beaucoup trop précieux et trop cher pour que je puisse rentrer dans la concurrence pour me l'approprier. Cependant, attention à ne pas se méprendre ! Bien sûr que je rêverais qu'il m'appartienne, et de connaître par cœur chaque millimètre carré de son épiderme, mais il faut rester réaliste, quelque part.

.

Alya en a longuement discuté avec moi et n'est parvenue qu'à une petite conclusion assez navrante : j'ai un complexe d'infériorité.

Non, sans déconner, ma grande ? Je suis un peu brusque à ce sujet, il est vrai, mais quand je vois le milieu dans lequel il vit, je ne peux qu'en déduire une chose : je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

.

Quand est-ce que ce "pessimisme" est entré en moi ? Je l'ignore, mais cela s'est sans aucun doute installé à mon insu.

.

Alors pourquoi ne pas le devenir, me dirait-on ? Devenir la femme parfaite pour Adrien, j'entends par là. Eh bien, vu la popularité du garçon de mes rêves, les filles qu'il fréquente sont pour la plupart issues de familles aussi aisées que Lila, mais surtout que celle de Chloé. Évidemment, l'argent ne fait pas le tout, et je fais confiance en Adrien pour raisonner de la sorte.

Sauf qu'il suffirait qu'il tombe sur une fille pas trop mal, fréquentant les hautes sphères pour qu'il en soit fini de moi.

J'aurais besoin de plus de temps pour obtenir sa grâce, mais c'est justement ce temps-là qu'il me manque.

.

 _Je plaisante, tu sais – enfin, pas vraiment – alors pourquoi fais-tu une telle tête ? Ça m'attriste, fais un effort s'il te plait. L'atmosphère va en pâtir…_

 _._

Suis-je jalouse ? Oui, un peu. Suis-je une jalouse-hystérique ? Quand même pas.

Enfin, cela reste très discutable, d'après ma chère Tikki. Elle utilise des mots de plus en plus pointus contre moi pour m'alarmer, et que je prenne conscience des choses. Mais de quoi ? Je l'ignore tout bonnement. Soit elle me débite tout un charabia concernant ma façon d'être, soit elle me dit que je ne suis visiblement pas prête à accepter la réalité.

.

Mais elle me sort aussi des arguments. Des arguments pour lesquelles je ne vois pas de lien logique entre eux. Pour donner un exemple servi sur un plateau d'argent : Tikki m'a rappelée une raison d'akumatisation qui, d'après elle, serait liée à moi.

.

DE QUEL DROIT CETTE GARCE APPROCHE ADRIEN EN MÊME TEMPS ?

.

Je suis désolée, mais malgré tout, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'y a pas de problème. Adrien n'est au courant de rien. Alya n'est au courant de rien. JE ne suis au courant de rien.

Il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

.

Et puis ma kwami se plaint aussi d'entendre le prénom d'un certain mannequin beaucoup trop souvent. Mais suis-je responsable de quelque chose dans tout cela ? Tikki est censée être une amie fidèle. Elle SAIT que j'ai besoin de parler de lui. Elle SAIT que j'ai besoin de lui.

.

C'est vital, bon sang ! Comment se battre contre cela ? Comment se battre contre mon obsession pour Adrien ?

.

.

 _Je suis obsédée par toi._

.

Mon obsession ? Mais je parlais de passion ! Pourquoi tout le monde ne cesse de déformer mes mots ? N'y-a-t-il pas une seule personne sur la surface de cette Terre qui soit capable de comprendre un tant soit peu mon cœur ? Où voyez-vous une obsession ? Où voyez-vous le mal dans ce que je fais ?

.

Laissez-moi m'exprimer !

.

.

.

J'en souffre. J'en souffre terriblement.

.

Oh, mais ce n'est pas Adrien qui me fait du mal. Ce sont toutes ces personnes, autour de moi, qui me regardent avec un œil mauvais. Ça m'effraie. Ça me rend un peu folle, aussi.

 **.**

Mais tant pis. Je peux tout perdre dans cette vie, mais du moment qu'Adrien subsiste, ça peut aller. TOUT peut aller. J'ai juste besoin que son existence soit préservée pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes.

.

Adrien est le seul, l'unique, à être véritablement doter d'une gentillesse "naturelle". C'est à se demander s'il est réellement humain.

.

Oh. Mais bien sûr.

.

Il ne peut pas être humain, c'est impossible ! Notre lignée d'êtres doués de conscience est incapable de posséder un esprit aussi pur que lui.

.

Que c'est ironique. Je ris. J'en meurs de rire. Après tout ce temps à l'admirer, je réalise seulement maintenant que j'ai démasqué un Dieu. LE Dieu de cet univers. De MON univers.

 **.**

S'il apprenait que je l'avais sauvé mainte et mainte fois sous mon autre identité, cela suffirait-il à écraser ses prétendants et prétendantes ? Je crois que finalement, tout est possible. Alya avait raison, mais Alya n'a plus raison.

.

 _Alors tu m'aimes, Adrien ? C'est donc ça ?_

 _._

.

.

.

 _Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi, et pourtant, quand on t'a conseillé de t'éloigner de moi, tu l'as fait._

 _Tu sais que je ne jure que par toi, et pourtant, tu me trahis._

 _Tu sais que je peine à m'accrocher à la vie, et pourtant, tu as choisi d'être égoïste._

 _._

 _Adrien ? Que t'a-t-on fait ? Où est passée ton âme si limpide ? Qui es-tu ? QUI ES-TU ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mes entrailles sont prêtes à jaillir de mon ventre pour me pendre. Mes alvéoles ont pour désir de se collapser pour mieux m'étouffer. Mes vaisseaux planifient une prochaine vasoconstriction pour me faire exploser.

.

Mon cœur, innocent de tout cela, me regarde. Il me regarde avec sa compassion habituelle, et me tapote la main en guise de soutien.

.

Moi qui voyait rouge, je me retrouve perdue dans les ténèbres. Je me souviens pourtant de m'être battue pour rester lucide. Je me souviens avoir gardé un soupçon de raison jusqu'à la fin.

Et pourtant, il ne reste plus rien du véritable moi, comme dirait ma conscience. Mon corps lui-même se moque de ce que je suis devenue, alors que comme tout le monde, j'ai évolué. Qui sont ces gens pour juger d'un bon ou mauvais développement de mon être ? Sont-ils Adrien ? Non, alors ils peuvent ravaler leurs saletés, je n'en ai que faire.

.

Dans l'immédiat, je me sens incroyablement apaisée, ou anesthésiée, plutôt.

.

En fait, il faudrait que je me remette moi-même en question, pour que cela soit efficace. Que je me demande comment j'en suis arrivée à cela, et également ce qu'est le "cela".

Si je creuse le plus profondément possible dans ma mémoire, je ne peux constater qu'une chose : ma passion aura été mon poison.

.  
.


End file.
